Under Protection
by acrazyninjapirate
Summary: A new girl comes to school... And with her comes danger, deception, and a whole lot of fun. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo… I was bored and this idea popped into my head… R&R!**

It was a normal day. The members of the Host Club walked into their classrooms. Honey with Mori, Tamaki with Kyoya, and Haruhi sandwiched between the twins. Everything was how it should be. In class 1A, the teacher kept looking around at everyone, as if looking for someone. Right on cue a rumbling of a motor was heard. Everyone in the class crowded around the windows, to see what it was. A sleek, black motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of the school. The person on it climbed off and pulled of their helmet. Long, dark brown hair fell out and an unfamiliar girl took off her leather jacket and stowed it in a bag on the side of the motorcycle. She strapped her helmet onto the handlebars then walked through the gates.

"Alright, that's enough staring everyone, get back to your seats," the teacher ordered to the students, who hurriedly complied.

"Aww, don't be so hard on them, teach," everyone whipped around to see the girl, herself, stride into the room, "You can't blame them for admiring my ride." She paused for a second, "Oh yeah, I should introduce myself right? My name's Elizabeth Rings, but call me Liz. I moved here from America. And that's about it."

"Good to meet you, Liz," the teacher said, "you can sit right back there behind Mr. Fujioka." She nodded and went over to the empty desk.

Hikaru and Kaoru took a moment to examine Liz more closely. She was pale and her hair went down past her shoulders. She wore a white, collared shirt with a dark grey tie. She had dark blue jeans and grey boots that matched her tie. But the most striking thing about her was her eyes. They were a startling, but beautiful golden color, like the twins, but more yellow. The twins looked at each other with big grins. They liked this girl.

Little did they know, everything that came out of her mouth just then was a lie. Her name wasn't Elizabeth Rings and she didn't move. Her name was Falcon, or Agent Falcon. She was here on assignment and would return home when it was completed.

Falcon was aware of the two boys looking at her. She couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. _Probably something perverted,_ she thought and wished that they weren't under her protection.

A small piece of paper landed on her desk. She smoothed it out. _Come to Music Room #3 after class_ was all it said. Falcon took a closer look. It was Kaoru's handwriting. He wrote his Os and Cs differently than his twin did.

Most new students would be confused about what could possibly be happening in Music Room #3, but Falcon knew that it held the Host Club, which Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were members of. She groaned mentally. She really didn't want to go but it was part of her mission. That didn't mean that she couldn't play around with them though. She flipped the note to the other side and wrote: _Why Music Room #3? Why not Music Room #2? Or 1? Or something other than a music room? How about one of the science rooms? Or outside? Or even the bathroom?_ She smirked as she crinkled the paper back into a little ball, then tossed in on to Kaoru's desk.

His eyes widened and he flushed a bright red. He passed the note to his brother, who had a similar reaction. The both looked back at Falcon, who was diligently coping down notes innocently, but laughing on the inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared another look. They really liked this girl.

**Well… Tell me whatcha think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter! **

**AliveAliceRocking122500: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Digital cookies for you!**

At lunch Hikaru and Kaoru went to grab 'Liz.' They snuck up behind her, but before they could touch her, she spoke.

"I'll go with you but DO NOT touch me."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they both cried, startled.

She stood up, "So where are we going?"

"Well, where do you want to eat?"

Falcon shrugged, "I don't really know the school well enough to say." That was false. She had the whole place completely memorized, along with her target's usual daily patterns and routines.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," said the one she recognized to be Hikaru.

"Yeah, then you can meet our friends," Kaoru added.

"Oh, and Haruhi," they chimed together, "you're coming with too. We have to make Liz feel welcome!"

Haruhi groaned and got up. Falcon looked her over. From the pictures and the file she had read, she could understand why people thought she was a guy, but it was pretty obvious to her that he was a she. But Falcon also knew about her debt so she remembered to keep quiet.

The twins marched Haruhi down to the cafeteria, with Falcon following behind them. They went to a table where all of her other targets were sitting.

She smiled, _Perfect, now I can befriend them before the Host Club starts. I won't have to work too hard for their attention._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the cry of "Haruhi!" Falcon looked over to see Tamaki Suoh, 'the Princely type.' Second year son of the chairman and self-proclaimed 'King' of the Host Club as well as the founder. She recalled that he was very accepting to praise, (they all were), and interpreted his feelings for Haruhi as "fatherly," thus creating the family scenario, in which he acts as the father.

"Well, well, who's this?" Tamaki asked, gesturing to Falcon. He swooped over and lowered her into a dip with his face dangerously close to hers.

Against all her training, Falcon managed to not grab him and break his arm. Instead she fluttered her eyelashes, and a fake blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm Liz," she said.

"Ahh, Elizabeth Rings, correct?" a new voice rang out. Second year Kyoya Ootori, 'the Cool type' and third son of Yoshio Ootori. Incredibly smart and manipulative, he earned himself the title 'The Shadow King.'

"Yes," she responded, still upside down, "please call me Liz."

"Of course," he replied, in a business-like tone while scribbling something down in a little black notebook. Falcon made a mental note to take a peek in it when no one was looking. From his file, Kyoya wasn't a morning person. In fact, he was called 'Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord' when woken up. She smiled, that seemed like an ideal time to take a look.

"Ahem," he added, "Tamaki, would you mind setting 'Liz' down. We don't want her hurt."

Tamaki blinked, as if just remembering that she was there. He quickly set her back on her feet only to get jumped on by a short blond figure.

"Hello!" he said, "It's good to meet you!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka or 'Honey,' the 'boy lolita' Optimistic and likes to eat anything sweet, especially cake. His childish appearance makes him look like he should still be in an elementary school; however he is the oldest host. Almost never seen without his best friend and cousin, 'Mori' and stuffed rabbit, Usa-Chan. His small stature hid a master of martial arts. In fact, he and his cousin were the only two Falcon worried about getting in a fight with.

In spite of herself, Falcon actually smiled at the boy. "It's good to meet you too," she said, "wow, there sure are a lot of you!" She sat as if taking them all in, "Could you introduce yourselves, please?"

"I apologize, Princess, for my lapse in manners. I am Tamaki Suoh but you can call me… Tamaki," he paused then grinned and started jumping up and down, "or King… or even… DADDY!" He looked so pleased with himself that Falcon couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I'll just call you Tamaki for now," she said, and he nodded like an excited puppy at the idea of her calling him 'King' or 'Daddy' in the future.

"This is Kyoya Ootori," Tamaki continued, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or 'Honey' for short, and Takashi Morinozuka, or 'Mori,' and you've already met Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi."

Falcon smiled and began to chat with them, until a voice burst into one ear.

"Agent what's your status?" it asked and Falcon couldn't help but wince. _Talk about awful timing,_ she thought, annoyed.

The wince had not been lost on the Host Club members and they looked at her, concerned.

"Oh, sorry," she said, using her best fake smile, "My head suddenly hurt for a second. I'm going to go use the restroom, alright?"

They nodded and the twins jumped up to show her where it was.

Once in the bathroom, she reached up and tapped her ear. "Not the best time for this," she murmured to her boss at the other end of the earpiece.

"Status report," was all he said back.

"I have met and associated with all seven targets. Everything is proceeding as planned," she said.

"Excellent," he replied, "do they suspect anything?"

Falcon smirked, "Why would they? I'm just a transfer student from America named Liz."

"Of course."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes. Expect another check in later."

"Yes sir." With that, she reached up and turned off the device.

She exited the bathroom, only to be immediately questioned by the twins.

"Were you talking to someone?" they asked.

Falcon frowned, "No, there was no one in there but me."

"Huh," they both said, "We could have sworn we heard something."

"Hmmm, maybe it was just an echo; this is a pretty big school."

They nodded, not entirely convinced.

As they went back to the others, Falcon reviewed her plan.

_Step 1: Meet the 7 targets- Check_

_Step 2: Mingle and befriend them, gaining their trust- Check_

It was time for the next step.

_Step 3: Break up the Host Club_

**Uh oh! Falcon's got an evil plan! What's she gonna do?**

**Review and thanks for reading! Bwahahahaha! Evil plans...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! How are you all doing? Oh! I forgot to mention if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. I love suggestions!**

"Common Liz! The Host Club will be open for business soon!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Ugh, alright I'm coming."

School had just ended and the twins were impatiently waiting.

"What's wrong?" they asked, "You make it sound like you're not excited."

_Because I'm not,_ she thought, but she forced a smile and said, "Oh, of course I'm excited; I'm just a bit tired. I'm still getting over the time difference."

"Aww don't worry-" Hikaru said,

"You can rest in the club room," Kaoru finished.

"Thanks,"

"You know," they both said, sliding over closer to her, "you haven't asked the question."

"What question?" Falcon asked.

"The 'what's a host club' question," Kaoru answered.

"Yeah, everybody asks that," Hikaru added.

"Well, I don't feel the need to ask," Falcon replied, "because I'll find out soon enough."

"Hmm, fair enough," the twins said together, "now come on!"

They grabbed her and dragged her out of the room.

The doors to Music Room #3 opened and the twins and Falcon entered.

"Oh! Hello Liz!" Tamaki said happily.

"Hello Tamaki," she replied with a smile.

"Liz-chan!" Honey cried giving her a hug.

Falcon returned the hug, "Hello Honey. Hello everyone else."

"Good day."

"Hi."

"Ah."

"So, what's your type?" the twins asked her.

"My type?"

Tamaki got up, "Yes your type," he announced, flailing his arms around as he continued his lecture. "Perhaps the boy lolita or the strong, silent type," he said gesturing to Honey and Mori. "Or maybe the cool type or the natural type. Or, of course," he cupped her chin in her hand and pulled out a rose, "the princely type."

Falcon smiled and took the rose. "I can't decide!"

"Hey boss! You forgot about us," Hikaru and Kaoru said angrily.

"I didn't forget about you," Falcon winked.

"Aww! Liz!" The twins tackled her into a hug.

_Hmm,_ Kyoya thought, _it's like she has a different personality for each of us. _He checked his watch, "Host Club starts soon. Liz, why don't you just hang out and watch."

"Alright," she said and went to a chair in one of the far corners.

The doors opened.

"Welcome!"

"That's kinda creepy," she muttered to herself as she leaned back, ready to 'watch' the club.

**Hah! Oh Falcon… She just doesn't understand**

**On a completely different note- I'm putting up 2 chapters because I will be going to my vacation home soon and there isn't any internet. So enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We finally get to see the Host Club in action! Yay!**

Under the guise of 'Liz,' Falcon reclined her chair. She watched as they began their hosting. One of the first things she noticed was how protective they all were of Haruhi. Sure it was written in the file, but she hadn't expected it to be so obvious, or at least to her.

She snorted inwardly as Tamaki started spewing out some romantic nonsense. She could tell how much he wished he was saying it to Haruhi, and have her react like the girl he was actually speaking to, which is to say faint.

Hikaru and Kaoru were performing there 'brotherly love' act. Falcon looked away with a tinge of sadness. She brushed it away. Both of the brothers liked Haruhi but Kaoru kept it hidden. He hid it well enough to fool the rest of the club, but not Falcon. She could see the way his eyes strayed over to her and he twitched ever so slightly when one of the girls flirted with her.

Kyoya was a different story. He definitely respected the girl, but Falcon couldn't tell if it was anything more than that. Every so often he would glance up at her but that could be just to check on her. Oh well, maybe that little notebook of his would clear some things up.

A giggle broke her out of her thoughts. Honey was eating another piece of cake. _Seriously, how does he do that?_ she wondered. She could tell that Honey and Mori saw Haruhi as another member of their family and nothing more. But they were still very protective of her.

A dark smile flitted across her face. She knew what to do next.

**Whoops! I forgot how short this chapter is… I know! I'll post the next one too! I'm so nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hee! This chapter's a bit short too… Just put the two together and it's about a normal length chapter, (for me that is).**

It had been about a week after 'Liz' had arrived. Things continued as normal for Falcon and the Host Club. She sat with them at lunch and continued to watch from afar during club hours.

The highlight of the week was when they asked about her uniform. It was a few days after her first day and she still wore the same outfit.

"So Liz," Kyoya said, "why don't you have a uniform? Can you not afford one?"

"We'll get one for you!" said the twins.

She laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks guys. I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"They look like a frilly banana peel."

Everyone paused for a moment, looking at the girls around them. Then they began to laugh. It started with Haruhi, then the twins joined in, then Tamaki, Honey, and Kyoya. Even Mori had a slight smile on his face.

"We like you!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced, "You can be our toy!"

"Hmmm, no thanks."

"You don't have a choice."

"Well then, I guess I'm your toy."

_She quite interesting indeed,_ Kyoya thought, _I wish I knew more._ He looked at her history and such, but everything seemed normal. _Too normal_. He pushed up his glasses. He had to find out what this girl was hiding!

**Kyoya's got a plan! Is it going to work? Will Falcon be stopped in her evil quest to break up the Host Club? Who is she working for? Will I stop asking stupid questions? For now, yes. Until we met again, my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is totally random but I've had the song: "What's the Name of That Song?" from Sesame Street stuck in my head! Arrrrgggg!**

After the whole uniform incident, the twins started to get more possessive of 'Liz.' That, of course, didn't go down well with 'Daddy' aka Tamaki, but it didn't stop them. The turning point had been when they were sitting in class.

Hikaru passed a note to Falcon. It read, _Hey Liz, can we come over to your house one day?_

Of course Falcon's house was a small one room apartment, provided by her boss, with no adults in sight, so it could raise some suspicions.

_I don't know,_ she wrote back,_ it's not the best place to be… Why do you and Kaoru want to go?_

_We're curious and- hey! I'm sitting in Kaoru's desk today! How can you tell us apart?_

_I don't know I just can._

Hikaru quickly passed their note conversation to his brother who read it with wide eyes. They glanced back at 'Liz' who just shrugged.

She really didn't know how she could tell them apart. At first it was their voices and handwriting, but now it came naturally.

When class ended, the twins pulled her into a big hug.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Thanks for being able to tell us apart," they said.

"Ummmm… You're welcome?"

They pulled away and grabbed her arms, "It's time for Host Club!" They shouted and dragged her out of the room.

**La-de-da-de-dum, **

**La-de-da-de-dum, **

**What's the name of that song? **

**La-de-da-de-dum, **

**La-de-da-de-dum, **

**What's the name of that- Arrrgggg!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muwahahahaha! Evil plans: Activate!**

A few days later, after hosting Kyoya happened to look out the window. A mysterious guy was walking around outside the school. Kyoya pointed it out to the twins, who pointed it out to Tamaki, who pointed it out to Honey and Mori. Haruhi was in the bathroom at the time and 'Liz' went home early today, so they decided to see who it was.

An unfamiliar boy with short blond hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Hey," he said, "do any of you guys know where Haruhi is? Haruhi Fujioka that is."

"What do you want with my darling, beloved daughter?" Tamaki shouted.

"Ah," the guy said calmly, as if he was expecting this, "you must be Tamaki, she warned me about you. Oh I'm Todd by the way, Todd Hairing."

They all stared at him blankly.

"Oh, I see she hasn't told you guys about me," he said with a laugh, "I shoulda known, that's just like her. Well I'm her boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" The shock was clearly evident. Even Kyoya and Mori were surprised.

Todd scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, uh, would you mind getting her for me?"

The boys were too surprised to do anything but nod stupidly and go to get her.

Once they were out of sight, Todd reached up and pulled off his wig. Long, dark brown hair cascaded out. Falcon sighed and pulled out her blue contacts. She glanced up into a window and saw the host club confronting Haruhi about her "boyfriend." She smirked then walked around the corner to where her motorcycle was and drove off.

**Todd Hairing… Hahaha that's a stupid name. Oh well… See you guys for the confrontation! Haruhi's in trouble!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poor Haruhi… The wrath of Tamaki and the twins are upon her!**

"So Haruhi," Kyoya asked smoothly, "when were you planning on telling us about your boyfriend."

"What?" Haruhi gasped, "What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Don't try to deny it!" The twins shouted angrily, "We met him outside."

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted, "Daddy is hurt that you didn't tell him! Daddy does not approve of his little Haruhi seeing some shady guy behind Daddy's back!"

"For once we agree with the boss on the whole shady guy thing," Kaoru said as Hikaru seethed.

Haruhi sent a pleading look around at the hosts, searching for a sympathetic face. She was met by looks of shock, anger, and betrayal. "Seriously guys! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Well then who was that guy outside?" Honey asked.

"How should I know?" She retorted back, "I can't believe you guys don't trust me!" On that statement she marched out of the room, pausing only to shout, "And you're not my dad!"

The door slammed shut behind her.

"My daughter's mad at me," Tamaki whimpered.

"Stop your moaning for a second and listen!" Kyoya ordered. Tamaki immediately shut up and they all heard the sound of voices from the other side of the wall. They crept over to it and pushed their ears against the wall.

"I did it," said the first voice.

The boys all looked at each other. They knew that voice.

"Liz?" Tamaki whispered.

They rest of them nodded then fell silent as another voice spoke.

"Impressive." None of the hosts recognized this voice. It sounded like a boy.

"I don't like that look," Falcon hissed, "or that tone of voice."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to be enjoying this."

"I am enjoying this."

"You're so cold and mean now. What happened to you?"

"What happened?! What happened?!" Her voice hit a dangerously high note.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," the other voice said quickly.

"Lucky you," Falcon replied bitterly.

"Hey, stop blaming yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself. It really is my fault."

"Hey," the boy's voice was soothing. It was quiet for a few seconds, then Falcon let out a small laugh.

"You know, you're one of the few people alive who I can stand to be with for a long time."

"Hah, I'll take that as a compliment."

"We should get back to work."

"Of course. I'll see you later, Fal."

"You're the only person alive who I let call me that."

He chuckled, "Let's keep it that way."

"Bye Nek."

"Goodbye," a deep spooky voice replied.

Falcon snorted, "I still can't get over that voice."

The hosts heard the sound of a door opening and closing but they ignored that. That recognized that voice but couldn't believe it. Could the voice really belong to him?

If so them what was Elizabeth Rings doing with Umehito Nekozawa?

**Review! It make my soul giggle and quiver with joy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaack! I missed you guys! Even though I don't know you...  
AliveAliceRocking122500: Sorry it took me so long to respond! I think you're right, it is Kyoya so he will probably dig up something...  
Carrie153: Hah I know right? Falcon really brings out the evil in me!**

At his house Kyoya furrowed his brow in frustration. _Elizabeth Rings where are you?_ He had talked to her earlier about her lack of information.

-Flashback-

"So Kyoya, I've noticed that you have information on everyone. What do you have on me?"

"Well, I have your date and place of birth, where you grew up, a bit of history on that, your age and height, and I know who your parents and some of your friends are."

She didn't look freaked out in the least. If anything she looked disappointed, "So, you looked at my Facebook page. Anything else?"

He pushed up his glasses, "No," he admitted.

She pursued her lips, "That's good. I try to keep my info private."

-End of Flashback-

Even though it was a simple statement, Kyoya felt there was almost a hidden threat behind it.

He knew that there was more than what met the eye when it came to Liz. Unfortunately all he had to go on was that conversation they had overheard.

"I am enjoying this."_ Enjoying what? What was she doing?_

"I'm not blaming myself, it really is my fault."_ What was? What had she done?_

"See you later, Fal."_ Fal? Was that a nickname? And what did she mean when she said, "Only one alive"? What happened to this girl? What dark secrets was she hiding?_

Kyoya pulled off his glasses with a groan. He massaged his temples.

Maybe he was looking in the wrong place. He opened a new tab on his browser. Typing in 'Fal' in the search bar, he returned in glasses to their place on his nose. Maybe this would answer some questions.

_How fascinating, FAL is a type of gun. Was that the reason for her nickname? No probably not. I'm going to guess that's just a coincidence._

Going onto a site for baby names, he looked up names starting with 'Fal.'

_Fala… no… Falala…_ he snorted, _definitely not… Falan… maybe… Falk… no that's a boy name… Fallon… maybe… Falcon. Hmmm… _

Falcon seemed to fit the mysterious girl better than 'Liz.' He didn't know why he thought Fal stood for Falcon over Falan or Fallon. He just did.

_I'll test it,_ he thought, _I'll call her those names and then say, "Whoops, slip of the tongue. Sorry 'Liz.'_

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his trademark smirk back in place.

_Gotcha._

"Kyoya," his father's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Kyoya turned to see his father walk in. "Yes, Father?" he asked, wondering what this could be about.

"You've met the transfer student, Liz, have you not?"

_Huh?_

"Of course," he replied. What did this strange girl have to do with his dad?

"Now I know this may be hard for you, but please, don't pry into her personal business."

_Huh?_

"Why not?" he asked, now beyond confused, though he kept it hidden.

"The less you know about her, the better," he said, ignoring his son's question. Before Kyoya could say another word, his father turned and walked out of the room.  
_What was that all about?_ he asked himself, _Now I'm more curious than ever! Who is this girl?_

He pushed away from his desk and turned his laptop off. He couldn't figure out anything until he knew what her real name was. Changing quickly, he got into his nightclothes and pulled off his glasses. He pulled the expensive bedding around him and shut his eyes.

Sleep came quicker than he expected.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I've written 10 chapters!**

**By the way… If you like my work check out my latest story: Creatures of Darkness**

**Carrie153: Thank you! I will be updating as quickly as possible.**

**Guest: Thanks and I know these chapters have been pretty short - the next few are much longer.**

As Kyoya slept, dreaming of profits and ways to raise Haruhi's debt, the very focus of his earlier thoughts crept along the road outside his house.

Falcon hurried under the security cameras and scaled the wall. Dropping on the other side with a huff, she began to walk forwards.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" one of the men on the police force shouted.

"Shush, people are sleeping," Falcon replied, "And how many times do I have to remind you," she pushed the barrel of the gun away, "get those things out of my face."

The men immediately bowed.

"Agent Falcon! We didn't know it was you!"

"Obviously not. I'm going to go speak with your boss then go. You guys just act like everything's normal. I was never here."

They nodded and moved back to their posts.

_Silly Kyoya, _she thought._ You like to threaten people with these guys. I'll bet you never would have guessed that they're loyal to me first. _

She carefully climbed up the side of the building and picked the lock of a window. Slipping in, she eased the window shut and walked silently to the desk.

"You know, you could just use the door," Yoshio Ootori told her as he spun around in his chair.

"What's the fun in that?"  
Yoshio smirked and laced his hands together, "I called you because I believe our student is a second year."

"What makes you say that?"

"Not everyone is enamored with Kyoya. I fear he has made some enemies who would take this opportunity to get him back."

"That does make sense. Also it is the most logical place. Unlike first years, they already know their way around the school perfectly and they don't have to worry about graduation. It gives them two years."

"Precisely."

"Don't worry; I will catch this student before he causes any damage. You would never admit it, but I know you love your son, even if he's the third in his line. Nothing will happen to him or his friends."

"I know. That is why I chose you."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes. Have a good night Agent."

"You too, Mr. Ootori."

Falcon turned around and opened the window again. She climbed out with ease and made her way along the wall to her next stop: Kyoya's room.

She leapt through the window, avoiding the desk, and landed without a sound on the floor. She moved to the desk and opened his laptop. A password prompt opened up. Smirking, Falcon inserted a flash drive. Almost immediately, the computer unlocked and a bunch of message boxes popped up, telling her that the download on to her flash drive was 24% complete.

She left it to finish, and turned her attention elsewhere.

_Now, where is it?_ she thought, her eyes scanning the room, _Aha! There it is! Aw isn't that sweet. He sleeps with it, like how Honey sleeps with Usa-chan._

She crept up to him and gently removed the notebook from his grasp. Opening it, she quickly read its contents.

_Calculations, budgets, Haruhi's debt, cosplay themes, (hey look, a doodle of him pushing Tamaki off the roof!), more calculations, some fundraising ideas, (a few other doodles), and profiles. Perfect._

She sat back and began to read.

_Tamaki… basic facts... notes… Haruhi… veeerrrryyy large debt… Hikaru and Kaoru… watch out for when they 'fight'… bla bla bla, boring!_ she thought and closed the notebook with a roll of her eyes. _Although I like the drawings._

She carefully tucked the book back in Kyoya's grasp and slipped out again, wondering what the next day would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update - I've been pretty stressed with school starting (ugh) so I apologize for that.**

**Guest: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

"Attention all students and staff: Please make your way outside and meet by the fountain. This is not a drill."

In their separate classrooms, the hosts looked up at the intercom. This had never happened before. Each quickly left their rooms and hurried outside, hoping to find their fellow club members. Honey and Mori got there first, followed by Kyoya. The twins dragged an angry Haruhi, who snapped that she didn't want to speak to them. The last person to arrive was Tamaki, who was speaking to his father.

The chairman hurried up to them, "You're all here, good."

"Dad, what's going on?" Tamaki asked.

His father simply ignored the question, and instead asked, "None of you are hurt, right?"

They nodded.

"Hey, where's Liz-chan?" Honey asked. Everyone else looked around, their eyes finally resting on the chairman.

He looked at them, noticing their gazes. "Liz is fine," was all he said, then stared up at the building, his hands behind his back.

"What? Is she inside?" Tamaki asked following his father's eyes.

"She's fine," he repeated, "and don't you even think about going after her." He turned to where his son and his friends were but found them gone. "Too late," he muttered.

The boys and girl ran down the halls.

"Liz!"

"Liz where are you?"

"Liz-chan!"

A sudden bang brought them to a halt.

"Was that a gun?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"It sounded like it came from the other side of the school," Kyoya observed.

"Let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

They hurried after the sound. It lead them to one of the unused classrooms.

"This is one of the rooms they use for meetings," Kyoya said.

"Well," Haruhi wheezed, "let's go inside shall we?"

They pushed open the doors. In the room was a long table and chairs surrounding it. Most of the chairs had been pushed over and the table had been flipped on its side. They all saw the bullet holes that adorned the surface. In the middle of the room, lying in a pool of blood was Falcon.

The hosts rushed over to her, but before they reached her, her eyelids fluttered.

"Liz?" Hikaru asked.

"Liz, are you ok?" Kaoru added.

Her eyes flicked open. She ignored the hosts and looked around almost frantically until her gaze fell on a man lying a few feet away from her. In their haste to get to Falcon, the hosts hadn't even noticed him.

A grim smile crossed Falcon's face. "Ah, there you are. We weren't done playing yet." She pulled herself on her side, facing him, with her cheek resting on one hand. "Where were we?" She reached out and touched his neck, checking for a pulse. Satisfied, she pulled away. "You're a tough one aren't you," she purred, "let me fix that."

There was a flash of silver and the man's head tumbled off. The hosts all looked at 'Liz' in horror as she wiped the dagger that had been concealed in her sleeve on the man's clothes. What had happened to the sweet, kind, playful, funny girl that they knew?

"Liz- Liz, why did you do that?" Tamaki asked.

She looked at him, her eyes cold and hard, "I'm not allowed say."

"But if he was a bad guy couldn't you have just taken him to jail?" Honey asked, trembling slightly.

"Yeah," she replied, "I could have. I could have also waited for him to wake up, then slowly cut off his fingers, toes, hands, feet, arms, and legs, _then_ cut off his head. But you guys were here so I didn't."

She rolled over so she was lying on her back with her arms under her head.

"Agent, what's your status?" the voice of her boss spoke in her ear.

Falcon tapped her earpiece, "Great timing as usual, sir."

The hosts minus Kyoya and Mori looked around to see who she was talking to.

Kyoya leaned over, "She's talking on an earpiece," he whispered.

Everyone except Tamaki nodded, understanding. Tamaki pretended he knew it the whole time. Nobody believed him.

"Has the man been taken care of?" Falcon's boss asked.

"Well, if he wanted to get _ahead_ in life, he failed. Oh and he has a bullet wound in the upper chest area."

"And you?"

"Sorry sir, I don't have any bad puns about getting stabbed in the stomach."

"Medical description, please."

"It's a bit above the hip, on the left side, about an inch and a half long, half an inch wide, and I can't tell how deep it is."

"Wait there."

"Alright. I'll tell you the rest of my findings later."

"I'll be waiting."

Falcon tapped the device again, ending the conversation.

She looked up to find the hosts staring at her.

"What?"

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked.

She sighed, "Did you forget already? Do you suffer from memory loss?"

"Answer the question," anger was etched on his face.

"My name is Elizabeth Anne Rings, but I like to go by Liz. I am the daughter of Thomas Allen Rings and Irene Sarah Rings, previously Irene Sarah Lommar. I moved here as a transfer student from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where I was born and grew up. I'm fifteen years-old, my birthday is May twenty-seventh, and my best friend is Julia Marie Pope. I like to draw and read, my favorite food is quesadillas, my favorite dessert is strawberry tart, I hate celery, and my favorite color is green. Happy?"

"No I'm not. Stop lying to me, Falcon!"

On the inside, Falcon's heart sped up. How did he know? But she kept her calm composure. "I'm not a bird," she said, giving him a puzzled look.

"No, that's your name."

Falcon sighed again, "I'm serious about that memory problem. I just told you my name is Elizabeth Anne Rings. Where did you even get the name Falcon anyways?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"We heard your conversation with Nekozawa."

"With who?" she kept up the confused act while thinking, _I knew I was too loud. I forgot that their club room is right next to his._

"Umehito Nekozawa. Although you already knew that."

"I'm sorry, Nek-o-sawah? I honestly have no idea who that is."

She had everyone convinced, except Kyoya but he dropped it for now. "I'm sorry 'Liz.' You're right, we must have heard someone else."

"It's alright. No harm done," she replied. _Whew that was close_, she thought, _although I can tell he's not entirely convinced_.

A few minutes later, a few men ran into the room. They quickly grabbed Falcon and carried her out of the room.

She smiled at them, "Hey Rob! Hey Darren! Hey Tommy!"

"What's happening?" Haruhi asked one of the men who wasn't holding Falcon.

"She needs to go to the hospital," he replied.

"Can we come?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"One second, I'll ask." He stepped away from them and spoke to someone on his earpiece. He walked back over.

"The boss says it's ok. Follow me."

They walked out to where a jet was waiting. Falcon was on it and she waved to them.

"Err... Why is there a plane?" Tamaki voiced everyone's question.

"Dr. John wouldn't appreciate someone else do his job," the guy said.

Everyone else just looked confused.

They took off. The jet went at an incredibly fast speed. In no time they landed. The hosts got off dizzily and looked over at Falcon. She had fallen asleep.

"Seriously, how did she do that?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I didn't eat any fancy tuna before this," Haruhi moaned, clutching her stomach.

They got into a car and drove to a hospital.

Falcon, who had been in a different car, was already in one of the rooms.

They crowded around in the room as she greeted a doctor.

"Hi Dr. John!" she said happily.

"Hello again. What did you do this time?" he asked with a smile.

"I got stabbed," she pouted, "I liked shirt too!" She gestured to the ripped, bloody shirt.

The doctor moved the shirt out of the way, and examined the wound.

"It's not bad, but you'll have to get stitches."

Falcon groaned, "Just make sure the straps are tight."

The hosts all looked at each other, confused. _Straps?_

A nurse ushered them out of the room, but allowed them to watch through a window.

They watched as several nurses gently removed her shirt. The males blushed.

"Oh it's not that bad, she's wearing a bra," Haruhi scolded.

The nurses pulled out some leather straps that the hosts hadn't noticed hanging off her bed. They quickly adjusted them, so Falcon's wrists, ankles, waist, and chest were held down.

"What are they doing?" Tamaki asked, worried for his other beloved daughter.

A syringe was injected in Falcon's neck and her eyes fluttered closed.

Dr. John got right to work, stitching up the injury.

Falcon turned her head to the other side and let out a soft moan. A few more followed after that until she suddenly spoke.

"No," her voice was soft and slurred. She struggled a bit and said, "No," again. This repeated itself a couple of times.

"Don't hurt him," she mumbled, "please." Her voice was gaining in intensity, "Don't! Take me instead! ... Stop! Take me!"

Dr. John finished and bandaged up the wound. He stepped away and he and the nurses left the room. The nurses went their separate ways, but Dr. John stood by the hosts and watched his patient through the window.

"Don't hurt him! Please!" she begged and they could all see the tears running down her cheeks.

"What's happening?" Honey asked as Falcon began to thrash.

"Let him go! Please!"

Dr. John sighed, "She has a strange reaction to that medicine. It's supposed to put you in a dreamless sleep, but for some reason she has nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a memory, really. The same one every time."

"Why don't you just use a different medicine?"

"She absolutely refuses."

"Why?" asked Kyoya.

"It's the memory. She feels like she'd be running away from it. And to her running away is a sign of weakness." He smiled sadly. "She should be waking up soon."

They all turned back to Falcon just in time to hear her scream.

"NO! Talon! Talon! TALON!" she began to sob as she murmured, "Talon... Talon..."

She opened her eyes. Dr. John went to go back in the room, when Honey caught his sleeve.

"Dr. John? Who's Talon?"

Dr. John stared sadly at Falcon, "Her older brother."


End file.
